


Trapped

by Sassywrites77



Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Being Trapped, F/M, Kissing, Mild Language, Tony and Steve are up to no good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Such an original title I know. This was an HBC Drunk drabble request from sherrybaby14 on tumbr:Request Bucky and you get trapped in like a subway or a cave alone (just trapped somewhere) and a little enemies to lovers?I went with a holding cell. We'll pretend the compound has something like that.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabbles for HBC [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598989
Kudos: 26





	Trapped

No one infuriated you more than Bucky Barnes. Just because he was over 100 years old, he acted like he knew everything even though he spent a majority of that time frozen. You would never admit it, but you were a bit of a know-it-all too. The two of you often argued about almost everything. Steve joked the only thing you could agree on was the color of the sky, and you started arguing about that.

When the two of you were asked, no told, you had to clean the holding cell for someone Sam and Steve were bringing in, you should have been suspicious. Yes, there were holding cells at the compound, but they were very rarely used. Yet, here you both were arguing about the right way to clean the cell.

You were in the corner of the cell arguing over how to make a bed when you heard the door slide shut. You both turned in horror, rushing over to the door. You pulled on it to no avail before Bucky shoved you out of the way to try. You rolled your eyes, snorting out a laugh when the door didn’t open for him either.

He turned to glare at you but you weren’t perturbed. “What’s the matter, big boy? The door too strong for even you? I knew were just a big softie acting so strong and tough,” you said smirking at him.

Bucky glowered at you before reaching into his pocket and jerking out his phone. “I don’t think…” you trailed off as he glared. “Sorry,” you muttered and moved back over to the bed. May as well finish cleaning up since you were stuck here.

You heard Bucky groan and turned to see him shoving his phone back into his pocket. “No service,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, I figured there wouldn’t be,” you responded not looking up as you made the bed the way you wanted it.

Bucky came to stand beside you, then started untucking the sheets and blanket from the bed. “That isn’t the way you make a bed.”

You grab the sheets and pull on them. “You aren’t always right, dammit.”

Bucky tugs on his end and grits his teeth. “Neither are you,” he says pausing between each word.

You begin a tug-of-war with the sheets, back and forth. Finally, irritated with him you pulled on the sheets then let go. The next thing you knew Bucky was falling into you, and you found yourself trapped between him and the bed. Bucky tries to get up but is somehow tangled in the sheets. You both struggle and end up falling off the bed onto the floor. You look down at Bucky and immediately wish you hadn’t because cliche or not, you were mesmerized by his eyes. You bite your lip and try to scramble off of him backing into the edge of the bed. You cried out as your back hit the hard edge.

Bucky quickly sat up at your cry, crawling over to you. “Are you alright, doll?”

You blinked at the nickname but couldn’t speak. The sharp hit had taken your breath away, but you squeaked when you felt him lifting the back of your shirt.

He placed a hand on your shoulder. “It’s okay. I’m just checking to see how bad it is.” You winced as he touched around where you had hit your back, jumping slightly. “You didn’t break the skin, but you’re probably going to be sore and have a huge bruise.” He let your shirt fall back down and stood up.

You took his offered hand, and he lifted you off the floor in one swift movement making you lose your balance and fall into him. You fell against his solid chest with an “Oof.’

“Did you really just go oof?”

“Hush. I think I want to sit down. It still hurts.”

Bucky nodded helping you sit down then joining you. You settled against him, not really thinking about it. “Sorry, we’re stuck in here with you hurting.”

“Are you being nice to me?”

“I know we argue, but I don’t want you hurt.”

“Same here,” you say smiling up at him. A mistake, you can feel the pull of those gorgeous blues. You aren’t sure who moved first but next thing you know, your lips are pressed to his. And damn is he a good kisser!

“Ahem,” you hear from the cell door, the two of you quickly pulling apart to see Tony and Steve standing outside the cell.

“See Cap? I told you, we lock ‘em in a room together, they would end up together.”

“I think the words you used Tony, was hate fucking, and that isn’t what they are doing at all.”

“Fine. Still, they were kissing.”

“I think Natasha called that one.”

“Excuse me, gossip girls? Could you maybe unlock the door and let us out?” you asked.

Bucky chuckled as he helped you up. The two of you exited the cell without another word to Tony or Steve, leaving them staring behind you.

“Wanna go get a bite to eat after we have the doc check you out?” he asked.

“I’d love that,” you replied, smiling up at him. Why had the two of you argued so much??


End file.
